Moonlight Dance
by WinterSolaceDream
Summary: Someone is dancing...Toushirou happen to see her...what will he think about the girl? Read for more information...sorry if this summary is bad. I'm not exactly good at this. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its character.

Kazekiri: Hello, minna-san, Kazekiri is here to tell you another story of Bleach since it's on my top list, for now. Hope you enjoy this. So without further ado…here is the story Moonlight dance

Mesmerizes by the movement, he follows it mindlessly, without thought at all. The girl he is watching, completely into her dance and unheard music, don't sense him which is good. The girl eyes close and her movement graceful entrancing him the more he sees. His eyes slowly go over her body movements and curves. Oh, how he hope to see the colors of her eyes and hear her voice. As if she heard her wish, she began to sing softly but loud enough for him to hear.

_Heavenly, her voice is so sweet and melodious. _He thought closing his eyes. The girl stops singing and go back to her dance. When Toushirou open his eyes, he looks at her again. _I wonder who she is…will she be my bride? BRIDE? WHAT THE HELL? I barely know that girl!_

_**You know her. You will always know this girl. She's the first one you see before you even see anyone else. You go searching for her before you search others. Don't deny it Toushirou…she's the girl you have been crushing on for years!**_

_NO! Who are you? I don't know what you're talking about. She isn't Karin and I don't love Karin! Besides that point, Karin can't dance. Her figure is boyish, not girlish at all and the girl that dancing has girlish figure. _Toushirou think denying whoever who is talking in his head while watching the girl dance.

_**-Snort- Smooth…real smooth but try better. You know that Karin hides her girlish figure and try to make her figure more boyish. Besides whoever is mentioning Karin? I just said that she's the girl you've been crushing for years. I never said any name.-sigh- Don't think you can fool yourself Toushirou. Lying to yourself means that you're weak and lying never makes the truth waver. The truth still stands, no matter what.**_

_Great! I'm being lecture by my own conscience. Just plain GREAT! Okay…enough joking. You may be right about the lying part and you're also right that I love Karin but does it matter? That girl who is dancing isn't Karin! Karin can't dance for goodness sake!_

_**Of course it does matter fool! You need to propose to her. I tell you many times. It IS Karin! Her voice is like Karin.**_

_There's…maybe there is another who has voice like Karin._

_**Don't try to fool yourself. You can easily distinguish her voice from the other. You know it's HER but you don't want to admit that you want her as your bride since she might reject you.**_

_I DO NOT! _He thinks venomously, not seeing Karin had already stopped dancing and now looking at him.

_**Do too. Oh, here you go, Karin has realizes that someone-who is you- is watching her. I gotta go now. See you next time.**_

_What? Wait! Don't leave me alone with her. _Toushirou thinks, desperately calling his conscience-that nicely decides to ignore him-. Toushirou raises his head to look at the angry Karin. "What are you doing Toushirou? Spying on me? You could have asked me for permission to watched, you know." She say angrily, glaring dagger at him. Toushirou sweat a bit, greatly relieves that look can't kill someone. "I just happen to went here and accidentally see you. That's all." Toushirou say trying to hides the fact that he has been watching for quite a while.

"Don't lie to me Toushirou. You know that I'll always know. You have been watching me for quite a while right? You know you shouldn't try to lie to me. Besides you have been fighting yourself for some time, already." Karin say completely calm and for that Toushirou is glad. _Wait! Recap…CRAP! She knows! Damn! What should I say if she ask what I'm thinking about? Crap!_

"So, Toushirou, tell me what you're thinking about." Karin say completely curious now. Toushirou pales considerably. He swear he could hear bells ringing indicating his death.

"Uh…something?" Toushirou say unsure, Karin raise a delicate eyebrow before peering his eyes. He began to fidget under her intense stare. _Shit! Her eyes is peering me! What should I do? Damn lips! It should be crime for her to have that rosy pink lip. Might I mention kissable lips too? Uh Oh! I don't just think about THAT! NO! NO! NO!_

"Tell me about it." Karin says simply, still peering at his eyes. His eyes widen as he begin to panic. _SHIT! She already said it! Those dreaded QUESTION! Now I must tell her…no use in lying either. This girl knows everything about me…well except about my love towards her…but that's beside the point. She certainly will know if I'm lying or not as she had point out before. ARGH! The MISERY! No, nope, not the right word. It should be different word to describe this…you know what? Forget it._

"Well?" Karin asks, tapping her food impatiently. Toushirou gulp before averting his eyes. He doesn't dare to make a sound, least he something that'll embarrass him forever but he knows sooner or later he'll have to speak. Karin narrows her eyes at him and brings her hand to his face. She forces him to look at her in the eyes. "Now, tell me."

Toushirou gulp averting his eyes again, gathering his courage and speak in rush, afraid that he'll lose the courage if he speak slowly. He also hopes against hope that she'll not catch what he's saying but who he s lying to. She has excellent hearing. She probably will hear even if he speak in rush.

"Uh…I'm…I'mfightingwithmyselfaboutyoubeingmybride." He say in rush, turning bright red at his own word. He looks at her dumbfounded face, widen eyes, slightly part lips. _ARGH! She HEARD! ALL of IT! What should I do? What should I do? ARGH!!!!!!! _Karin's mouth snap shut and she frown at him. _I bet she's gonna reject me now. ARGH!!!!!!!! I know IT!_

"Toushirou…what in the freaking HELL? If you're gonna propose do IT right!" Karin say, smirking at his dumbfounded expression," Do it right this time, stupid." Karin says smiling a bit when his eyes grow larger than it has ever been. "Uh…Karin…does that mean you'll accept my proposal?" Toushirou asks nervous. He doesn't want to be rejected from her. The girl he falls in love with. The girl that ever sees him as him, not see him for what he has or what he is. "What do you think?" Karin question back, smiling. Toushirou smile back but still nervous. _Dammit! I shouldn't be nervous. She will not reject me…but still…what if she does? What if…ARGH! Enough with 'what if' just get this done for once and all. Don't lose your damn nerves! You are Hitsugaya Toushirou after all!_ With that set on his mind he begins to talk but it seems like his voice is caught in his throat.

"Karin Kurosaki, I know that we haven't even date yet but I've had this crush on you since I set my eyes on you. I can't lose you to other man, so here I am…pouring my heart out to you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride, my wife and my lover?" Toushirou asks looking straight at her eyes, showing everything he feels right at that moment. Karin looks at his eyes astonish that he can feel that much emotion for her. _Well…it can't be too bad since I love him too… _Karin shrug, nod and grin at him. "Sure, I'll become your bride, wife and lover. So where's the ring?" Karin asks the grinning man. He become pale the very second he remember about the ring.

"I totally forget! I'm not supposed to propose to you until tomorrow! Will it be acceptable to give you the ring tomorrow?" Toushirou asks panicking a little. Karin grins and kisses him on his lips briefly, pulling back a moment later from the stunned man. "Sure…but you must ask me again tomorrow…and this time don't forget to bring the ring and go down on one knee before you propose." She says and leaves him, smiling widely. Toushirou grin and vow to himself that he'll not forget those little details tomorrow. For now, he's content knowing that he'll never be rejected from the one girl he loves.

Kazekiri: Hey, how's it? Please tell me your real opinion…and constructive review is most welcome! So please review. Thanks.

With much love,

WinterSolaceDream


End file.
